


Of Coffee Deliveries and Write Ups

by CursedEstlin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season 6 Opening Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedEstlin/pseuds/CursedEstlin
Summary: Just a quick scene of how Season Six *should* open.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	Of Coffee Deliveries and Write Ups

Kara loved that Alex’s new vigilante gig meant she was available for early morning meet ups for coffee. 

The weather was growing crisp with autumn in full swing and it was a nice surprise to see Kelly joining them this brisk morning. 

The last few months were a grueling schedule for Kelly as Obsidian North underwent a drastic “restructuring” in the wake of the company's flagship lenses getting raked over the coals. Investors and employees bailed out like rats on a sinking ship and only the hardiest remained to fight the good fight. 

Kelly’s job nearly became obsolete when her patients rightfully and worriedly refused to go anywhere near the lenses that were responsible for the almost catastrophic loss of life thanks to Lex Luthor and Leviathan's nefarious plans. 

After months of public relations cleanup, internal and external investigations and rigorous testing, she was finally on the right track and able to provide essential therapy to her patients once more. 

“Hey! Hi Kelly!” Kara opened her arms for a quick hug, anxiously bouncing a little on the balls of her feet after they separated and moved up in line. 

As usual, the morning coffee traffic was at its thickest, but Alex and Kara never minded. If it took twenty minutes to get up to the counter and another ten after that to get their actual order, it was a half hour well spent with each other. 

“You seem a little impatient this morning, Kara,” Kelly observes, a knowing smile on her lips. 

Kara puffed her cheeks out, trying and failing to look nonchalant. 

“Oh, she’s got a “coffee delivery” to make,” Alex smugly answered for her, using her fingers to make air quotations that make Kara squirm a bit. 

“Stop,” Kelly smiles, smacking Alex in the shoulder to playfully reprimand her. “I think it’s cute,” she encourages Kara. 

The wide grin she gets in response tells Kelly that Kara is quite happy about some “restructuring” within her own life. 

“Super cute until your boss writes you up for being late three times in one week,” Alex smugly states. 

She can see Kara forming a response, literally biting the side of her own tongue until she just shrugs and smiles smugly. “Couldn’t be helped.”

It seems to take longer than usual for the line to advance and Kara cheats a bit to get back home on time. Her ears pickup the sounds of the shower shutting off just as she twists the doorknob in her hand. Perfect timing if she does say so herself. 

She juggles the bag of scones and full cups of coffee in her hands to take her jacket off, hanging it next to the long deep maroon coat already residing there. 

“Babe? I’ve got coffee. And your second favorite scones,” she calls out, loud enough to be heard over the fan in the bathroom. “Do you want me to leave them on the counter or bring them in to you?”

“Coffee in here, please,” comes the response she was hoping for. 

She doesn’t even bother trying to tame her smile when she deposits the paper bag on the island and walks their coffees over to the bathroom door opened to let the steam out. 

“You’re staring.”

“Of course I’m staring. Have you seen you?” Kara holds out the cup of cafe americano with a splash of almond milk. 

It’s accepted gratefully and with a now free hand, Kara wastes no time dragging her fingertips down the smooth lines and soft skin of Lena’s bare shoulder and arm. 

“Kelly and Alex say hi,” Kara reports, withdrawing her hand and content just to watch Lena brushing out her hair. 

Lena offers a pleased smile. “We’ll have to see if they’re free to go to dinner this weekend.”

The perks of no longer having a job to show up to meant Alex was almost always available, day or night. Kelly, however, had a harder time scheduling anything outside of work. 

“Sounds like things are getting back on track for Kelly to have a regular schedule. She’s even seeing patients again this week,” Kara mentions, depositing her pumpkin spiced monstrosity next to Lena’s more respectable adult brew.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Lena offers sincerely. She lays the brush down and is unsurprised when Kara takes advantage of the opening and pulls her closer, her arms automatically going around Kara’s neck. “Think I could get Alex inside my labs? I have a couple projects I think she’d be perfect for.”

“You should ask her at dinner,” Kara encourages, lowering her head to leave biting kisses along the smooth column of Lena’s neck.

Lena’s fingers curl reflexively against the material of Kara’s knit sweater. “I’m not sure how many more times I can talk Andrea out of firing you for being late,” she warns. 

“We should hurry then,” Kara concludes and they both know that’s not a resolution they’ll stick to.  
Especially when Kara flicks at the towel tucked around Lena’s torso and it drops to the floor. 

Lena is entirely too distracted at that point to come up with a suitable bribe to keep her girlfriend out of trouble at work. But that’s a problem for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any errors! I wrote this while sitting in a waiting room so I’ll come back through later and polish it up. Happy Reading, dear friends!


End file.
